Why Ask for the Moon?
by musingwoman
Summary: Don't lets ask for the moon. We have the stars. Now Voyager - Bette Davis 1942 AU. Jack and Ianto in space.....
1. Chapter 1

September 2011

Ianto waded through the muddy, dank water, following the beam from his maglite and the noise of the weevil in front. The sewers at this point were Victorian, the brickwork rising in a perfect arch over his head. Jack was a few feet behind, the unexpectedly deep water dragging at his coat and slowing him, not that Jack was complaining, his maglite showed the rise of Ianto's neck from his now attractively rumpled suit, his hair curling in the damp air, the light glancing off his shoulder and leading down his arm to the strong fingers curling round the grip of his gun. No, Jack liked being behind Ianto, he slowed, preparing to call off the hunt, the noise of the weevil was receding and he really wanted to turn this Weevil Hunt into a _'weevil hunt'. _The flash and noise took them both by surprise, "NO! Ianto!" Jack tried to run forward through the grimy water, but he was too slow to catch him and he watched in horror as Ianto slipped below the surface. Jack scrabbled frantically below the water, in darkness now, needing both hands. He caught the fabric of Ianto's jacket and heaved, his breath coming slow and shallow, his thoughts sluggish, and his limbs heavy. He managed to haul Ianto into his arms, face out of the water before he sank himself, holding Ianto on his lap, face above the sewage, before succumbing to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

September 2017

We had followed the rogue weevil into the disused sewer. I admired the Victorian brickwork as it rose in a perfect arch above our heads. I am intrigued by the architecture of earth, how they use geometry to make their buildings, a contrast to the organic structures of my own planet, I saw the weevil just ahead of me and released the cap on the grenade, I tossed it forward and it exploded in a flash of light and noise.

As it cleared we exchanged a look of horror. Gwen Cooper was not going to like this. Not only had we knocked out the weevil, we had killed two humans, vagrants probably, and Gwen was going to have our antennae for deely boppers over this. We walked forward, preparing to retrieve the bodies, when I nearly jumped out of my earth suit. One of the humans gasped, flailing and sat up, looking desperately around he called out a word I did not understand, then clutched onto the human in his arms, he stared at us, then around at the sewer, "Who are you? And what happened to the sewer?"

I was mildly intrigued. Most humans in this situation would have been gibbering emotional wrecks but he appeared to be quite in control. I was not able to give him his answers, my voice unit was back at the hub. He looked closer at my suit and the name written on it. "Torchwood? You're Torchwood? What year is this?" Now I really was intrigued. Knowing about Torchwood was not uncommon, but he also seemed to think he had time travelled as well.

I opened my appendages wide in a universal gesture of friendliness and openness, and sent a wave of colours down my thorax, Twin did the same. The colours glowed through the transparent suit. The man visibly relaxed, "Okay, wow, Bokrans, don't know why or how you're here but lets' get back to the Hub shall we?" he said, now I was almost overcome with curiosity, I waved my antennae, he stood up, lifting the man in his arms, who Twin confirmed was dead. I offered to carry him, but was rejected.

I left the man in one of the lower rooms, he was refusing to give over the body of the dead man, and believing he was traumatised I left him. Of course it was always possible he was going to eat him as Twin would me when I died, but I did not believe this was a human custom. We had shed the earth suits, and I had put my voice box on, and I explained that I was going to get Gwen Cooper. His eyes opened wide at the name, and he grinned a little, nodding.

Gwen had been predictably angry when I told her what had happened, and indeed threatened to remove my antennae. She did not even laugh when I accused her of species harassment, so I knew we were really in trouble.

She marched in front of me down to the lower levels, she pushed open the doors and ran forward, screaming "Jack, oh my God Jack!" apparently she knew this man. She stopped suddenly at the sight of the dead man in his arms, and said that word again, "Yan to" it sounded like. I realised it was the human's name. She fell on her knees by his head and burst into tears, looking up at Jack, shaking her head, reaching out to stroke the dead man's hair, "It's true then, he really is dead. It's been six years. Six years without you." Jack reached forward and gathered her into his free arm. "Its OK Gwen, we're back now." She looked up at him, pity in her glance, "No Jack, just you, oh my sweetheart, Ianto is dead. The Bokrans confirmed it." The smile on Jack's face was readable even by me. It was tender and slightly mocking. "Just wait, it's been six years for you, but only minutes for us."

Gwen stood up, "You mean we still have a chance with CPR? Why didn't you say so sooner!" She turned to me, "get the medic now!"

She had turned her back on Jack, I went to leave the room when there was a horrible gurgling, choking noise, I turned back in time to see a dead man rise.

I felt my antenna spring to attention, seeking sensation and information, Twin's were actually nearly touching the man who was now being rocked in the arms of Jack. Ianto looked up and their lips touched in an energetic kiss. Oh heck, I had never seen that before, now Twin and I were both practically touching this pair, the excitement of our curiosity must surely have been felt by the humans. If the sensory overload didn't stop soon, well the twins would soon be triplets.

Jack was the only one who seemed to feel it. "Whoa guys, much as I enjoy alien sex, now is really not the time." I recognised the authority, as much as the startled look on Ianto's face and made a huge effort to pull back, unfortunately the fact that he knew that curiosity was the main emotion in Bokran reproduction was too intriguing for Twin, and before I could do anything a small Bokran morphed into being next to us. I fell back deeply embarrassed, but Jack just burst into laughter, causing Ianto to fall from his grip. He looked almost as embarrassed as confused, and stood rapidly, trying to straighten his suit and tie. "Gwen, what's happened? Why are their aliens on the loose?" I noticed his accent was the same as hers. Gwen stepped forward as though to hug him, but stopped "God Ianto you smell terrible and look worse." "

"Hello, been through a sewer Gwen!"

"Yes about that and the fact that you were dead……"

"Dead Gwen? I think you must have been mistaken. I just fainted."

"Yes right, we need to talk."  
She turned to me and dismissed us. We backed out of the room, Twin pulling the nearly sentient Triplet along with us.

Jack spoke, "Ianto, that flash – we've travelled forward in time, six years, and I really think it's time you told Gwen about yourself."

Ianto felt horror churning in his gut. "Six years – we've been gone six years? He walked rapidly across the room, turning, running his hands through his hair "Six years? Everyone will think we're dead, or at least that I'm dead? My family?"  
Gwen nodded, "Yes pet, I'm sorry. Torchwood had you legally declared missing in action, probably dead about three years ago, that way your will could be actioned. Everything went to your sisters, we had a memorial service. Oh I can't believe you're alive – they are going to be so happy!"

Jack looked at Ianto "Gwen, make sure you don't tell anyone about Ianto's resurrection just yet"

"Why not Jack? They've missed him so much, and his Mam, they'll want to see him."

"Jack's right Gwen, don't want them all to have heart attacks with surprise."

Gwen looked from one to the other. "What's the real reason? Come on, tell me."

Ianto looked her in the eye. "I can't die Gwen."

"What the? How did that happen?"

"long story Gwen," said Jack "but at some point Ianto will have to fake his death, we don't want UNIT or the government experimenting on him. Also we kinda have plans, this will just bring them forward a bit."


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen wanted answers, but Ianto needed a shower and clean clothes more, as did Jack. She had agreed to half an hour, before they met back in the same room. Jack refused to go up to the main part of the hub, even though Gwen said only the Bokrans were there. He didn't want to risk their plans.

Ianto let the hot water run over him, as he leant against the wall. Jack had left him alone, recognising his need to think. He felt his heart thumping uncomfortably slowly, numbness turning to pain. His family thought he was dead, had perhaps mourned for him. He wondered why that hurt so much. His sisters had never really had time for him, being wrapped up in their own successful careers and families, a couple of high flying yummy mummies, houses in the country and flats in the city. His mum always said she loved him, but lived in Spain with her partner – only to be seen when Ianto could spare the time to make the journey, only calling Ianto when the cheap alcohol bought on a sentimental need to speak to him. He shook his head, reaching for the shampoo. He chuckled, obviously no one used these showers much – he remembered the BOGOF on Herbal Essence at Superdrug when he had bought it, and the sarcastic comments Owen made about Metrosexuals and male grooming. He stilled missed Owen, and Tosh. But…recently, since Owen and Tosh, since Canary Wharf he hadn't had the time to develop friendships away from work. Those few he had been in contact with would already have moved on. Yes, he was mourning, but for every one else he was just a memory. That made him stand still, shocked as the realisation hit. Ianto Jones no longer existed. He felt hysteria rise up, Ianto Jones, who had once worked so hard not to be noticed had succeeded in his aim. Ianto Jones invisible man, cried.

It was Jack who finally switched off the shower, wrapped a towel round him, held him close, and sat him down. Jack who had been through this process so often, found he didn't have any words to help. Jack had been so excited when he found out about Ianto's immortality. He finally had a future, he would have Ianto by his side, no longer be alone, so alone. Ianto had been carried away by his enthusiasm. Happily discussing how eventually they would leave Ianto's past behind. Unfortunately Jack had forgotten just how disorientating and painful that process was. Especially when it was forced on you. Watching family and friends die before you, at their proper time was just about bearable, being torn from them by circumstance, forced to make a whole new life was incredibly dislocating. He settled for drying Ianto off, helping him dress, uttering soothing nonsense, landing sweet kisses as they came into contact – hair, fingers, toes, knees. Just letting Ianto know he was still here. As he tried to put Ianto's socks on Jack felt him stroke his hair. He looked up, Ianto smiled down at him, "Brown socks with jeans? Really?"

Gwen was waiting for them, coffee and biscuits ready. Ianto had raided the wardrobe archive, discovering several of his own suits, which had momentarily disconcerted him, but was an improvement on the basics left in the shower room. He had also found some of Jack's favourites, liberating a spare coat he had stashed away, earning him an ecstatic hug.

Gwen was unable to stop smiling at them, kept shaking her head in wonder, every now and them running her hand up and down Jack's sleeve, or squeezing Ianto's hand.

"Tell me what happened, come on you're not getting way with anything. How come Ianto is immortal? What do you mean by plans?"

Ianto glanced at Jack, who nodded giving permission to Ianto to tell all.

"We're not entirely sure, but it probably happened the night Lisa was killed. Jack gave me the kiss of life."

"But we never knew that it had made him immortal until about six months ago, I mean 6 and a half years ago." Said Jack

"Although if you think of how quickly I recover from all the shootings, being pushed off my balcony, torture, near drownings that I have been through, Alien parasites, illnesses and weevil attacks, we should have been suspicious really."

"You are so frustrating! What happened?"

"You were on a long weekend with Rhys, We had a call about a Hoix and went to recover it, we had subdued it and were putting it in the SUV when we were mugged."

"Sorry – did you just say mugged?"

Ianto nodded, "Yep, fearless alien hunters bought low by a pair of crackheads."

Jack continued. "We had just got the Hoix into the SUV, when they threatened us with a gun and a knife. Unfortunately they didn't really know what they were doing with the gun, and it went off, shooting Ianto through the heart. I'm afraid neither of them will get out of hospital any time soon. I thought they had killed him. I made the crackheads safe and was examining Ianto, I realised he was dead, frankly I just held him. It had started to rain, and I just sat, trying to get the energy to bring him back to the hub. It was all just so bloody pointless. I was just about to get up when he came back to life. End of story." Jack held Ianto's hand tightly. Knowing how close they had come still made him shiver.

"OK. I think I get it, but what are these plan's of yours?"

"We don't want Ianto to be examined as some sort of freak, the way I was, so in a few years time we were going to fake Ianto's death, and take off."

"Where?"

"We hadn't really got that far, although I've always fancied Australia." Said Ianto.

"Australia? Not very exciting, I was thinking Africa, never really been there."

"OK, why not? We could do Australia next time round."

"Why are you sticking at the earth? Why not take off for the stars?" asked Gwen. "Rhys and I are going to have a weekend away on the moon soon"

Jack looked sideways at Gwen, trying to work out if she was joking with them, Ianto frowned "Very funny Gwen."

Gwen smiled at them in a very knowing way. "Times have moved on boys. You won't know it but next week Cardiff becomes the Earths first official space port."

* * *

Thank you to those lovely people who have put this on alerts, favourites etc. Hope you are enjoying it! Can anyone think of any other way Ianto has been hurt or had a near death experience in Fan fic? I think he must be immortal to have survived all that we put him through! The poor bloke!


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto stared at the small terraced house. He remembered the first time he had taken Jack there, how nervous he had been, worried about Jack's reaction to his home, they had already been sleeping together so that part hadn't worried him. Jack had been entranced and mildly patronising about it. Touching and exploring all Ianto's belongings, smiling at the spider plant in the kitchen window, (The only plant that could put up with the neglect Torchwood caused). Smiling he remembered romantic candlelit dinners, too frequently interrupted by 'The End Of The World', he chuckled remembering the look on his neighbours faces when they realised not only did he have a male lover, but said lover was stood naked in the doorway, calling him to hurry in ….

The front door opened and from his car Ianto looked with curiosity to see who had bought his house. His mouth dropped open in shock as his sister walked out of the door, pausing to hug an older woman, and kiss goodbye to the little girl she held in her arms. He was nearly out of the car when he remembered that they believed he was dead, and there was no going back. He rested his head on the steering wheel, trying to get his breath under control. Then he started the car and drove slowly away.

Jack looked over Ianto's shoulder at the computer screen, "Why are you searching the land registry site?"

"I want to find out who bought my house. I went there today and had a bit of a shock."

"What kind of shock? Aliens taken up residence?"

"No, although I did sometimes wonder if my family were alien the way they behaved"

"Your family? At your old house?"

"Yep. To be precise, my sister Jo, my niece and my mother. Ah, here we are. It's in my mother's name. Right I'm going to check the electoral rolls, see who's living there. If she's bought Bryan to live there I may just have to do a whole night of the living dead thing and scare them away."

"You're taking this remarkably well Yan" Jack pulled him back to lean against him, Ianto leaned into the embrace and sighed.

"Not really, but if I stop to think about it all I just fall apart. I'm better when I'm doing something."

"Ianto Jones! Man of Action!" Jack hugged him and pressed the return key. The electoral roll for Ianto's street appeared. They read it together, Ianto running a finger down the page until it came to no 73.

"Gwyneth Jones, Bryony Prentiss-Jones. Mum's changed her name back, she must have left Bryan – wonder when she did that? and what is Bryony doing there? If she's registered on the electoral roll she must have left that pretentious prat and moved back to Cardiff." Ianto started tapping on the keyboard, searching for official records on his Mother and sister.

Jack left him to it, going to the telephone and ordering coffee and pizza from room service. Once Ianto got his teeth into researching he was unlikely to stop unless The End of the World was nigh, again. He sighed as he realised that was no longer their business and stood for a while looking at Ianto, feeling a little like a spare part. He understood Ianto's need to know what had happened to his family, but was concerned about how to help him let go. If Ianto even wanted to, or if he would now prefer to just reappear. After all as a Torchwood operative it wouldn't be unheard of. Torchwood four came and went as a whole entity from time to time, sometimes leaving an operative behind, sometimes taking someone with them.

Ianto looked up from the screen as the Pizza was delivered. He smiled at Jack and shut down the computer before going to sit on the bed with him.

"Finished? Did you find out anything?" asked Jack

Ianto nodded, "Mum has an official separation from Bryan. She's listed on the electoral roll at my house from the year before I was declared dead. Bryony moved back this year, she has an application in for divorce. Beyond that, there's nothing more. My family don't make a lot of impact on the official or even unofficial sites, no facebook for example."

"We could ask Gwen to do some investigating for you."

Ianto nodded, "That would be good. I'm just curious. Why have their lives changed so much?"

"Perhaps you going missing had more of an effect than you thought."

Ianto stared at Jack "Unlikely – when did they pay any attention to me?"

"Don't underestimate yourself Yan. You have more of an impact on people than you think."

Ianto snorted "Seems I have to be dead first to have an impact on my family"

He sipped the room service coffee, he nearly spat it out. The expression on his face causing Jack to burst out laughing. Ianto carefully put his cup down, then took Jack's cup from his hand, he swung his legs over until he was straddling Jack's hips. Jack smiled up at him leaning up for the kiss Ianto seemed to be offering. Ianto took full advantage of his distraction to start tickling him unmercifully.

"sssstop! No! Please Yan!" his screams made Ianto work harder at tickling, and poking Jack's most sensitive points (1) . He gradually forced Jack to the edge of the bed, only stopping when he fell onto the floor. Ianto fell back into the middle of the bed, with a sigh of satisfaction for a job well done. Jack lay winded for a moment, and Ianto closed his eyes, relaxing. He felt Jack pull himself to the edge of the bed and opened an eye staring at him.

Jack hauled himself onto the bed, and lay quietly next to Ianto. Ianto began to worry about the quietness and opened both eyes, to find himself staring straight into Jack's. Jack grinned and the reprisal began (2).

* * *

1)No not that sensitive point. Minds out of the gutter! This is a K fic.

2) Yes, his reprisal did include that sensitive point. It may be a K fic, but this IS Jack we are talking about……


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto groaned as the penetrating and annoying sound of Jack's mobile monotonously whined and vibrated on the bedside table. Without lifting his head he reached out groping along the polished surface, dragging the phone to his ear. "Jack Harkness' phone". Even face down on the bed he was able to give a passable impersonation of someone who gave a damn. Where was Jack he wondered? He realised the woman on the phone was asking the same thing. "Gwen? What's up? Nah, I just woke up. Hang on a tick."

He hauled himself up and looked around the semi dark room. "He's in the shower – shall I get him?"

"Actually despite what you might think, we don't do everything together. Is there something you wanted? Or is this a social call?"

"OK. Thanks. We'll get out of here soon as possible. They don't know about the hotel?"

Ianto ended the call, popped his head round the bathroom door to tell Jack to get a move on, they needed to leave – pronto.

Jack wandered out of the bathroom, naked, using a towel to dry his hair. "any particular reason why we have to leave now?"

Ianto took a moment to admire the view. "UNIT have found out about us. They've been onto Gwen, wanting to know what happened."

He carried on packing for them, then nipped into the bathroom while Jack dressed.

Half an hour later they were on their way out of the centre of Cardiff, heading for Fishguard and the Pembrokeshire coast. The car had been liberated from a local car park, the number plates changed. The first moon shuttle was due to leave in a week, so they intended to lie low at a caravan park over looking Cardigan bay. Ianto had found it on the Internet, being low season they were taking a chance on availability. Pembrokeshire didn't figure in his background at all – no family and no holidays. Jack had only been there once in his long history. He was more of a city guy.

They had switched off all their tech – ensuring nothing could be tracked. The car was also without any tracking devices. However that meant it was also old and worn. The farm track leading down to the caravan park was taxing the suspension somewhat. The whole journey had put Jack in a thoroughly crabby mood. "Goddamm country side. What sort of people go to stay down a track leading off the edge of a cliff." He flinched as a cow looked over the dry stone wall at them, drooling snot out of its nose, and licking it. The lane was lower than the field next to them, so it made the cow seem as if it was immensely tall. They drove past a farmyard and continued on down, now the whole of the bay was spread out in front of them, as they drove along the top of the cliff. Jack began to relax, although now Ianto was concerned that if he didn't slow down on the bends, their immortality might be tested again. Five minutes later they pulled up outside the site office. It was in a rather ugly concrete building. Ianto wondered how it had ever been allowed on the heritage coastline. Jack answered his unspoken question. "This must have been a lookout point during world war two. There's probably a gun emplacement further down the cliff.

The caravan was luxurious if chintzy, two bedrooms, three piece suite, TV, full kitchen, shower room (not built for two) and central heating. Ianto unpacked the shopping they had bought in Fishguard. He realised they should have bought a coffee maker. That was two days now without a decent cup. He put the kettle on for tea, and joined Jack, looking out of the picture window. There should have been a glorious view of the bay, but it was currently obscured by the rain, which was making a concerted attempt to wash out not only the view but the caravan site as well. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jacks waist. "Thank you," he murmured. Jack grunted. "You owe me one Ianto Jones. It's even wetter here than in Cardiff. And there's nowhere to go. If this rain doesn't let up I'm gonna get stir crazy."

"I can think of a way to let off steam without going crazy."

Jack turned in his arms and grinned "And how do we do that Mr Jones?"

"Allow me to demonstrate Mr Harkness"'

By early evening the rain had stopped, the low sun illuminating the flowers on the cliff top, sparkling off the water and the few small boats heading out for the evening catch. Ianto and Jack followed the path to the top of the cliff running towards Dinas. The rain had bought out the slugs. Long, black and slimy. So huge Ianto asked Jack in all seriousness if they were an alien species.

He grinned, and shook his head, striding out in the evening breeze. As the twilight fell they turned back towards the caravan site, the lights in Fishguard twinkling on as the light faded. Bats circled overhead, silently swooping by their heads as they echo located a particularly choice insect. Ianto felt himself relax. Properly relax for possibly the first time since Canary Wharf. There had been wonderful times as well those experiences he just labelled Torchwood and filed under horror, but this was the first time he had felt truly at ease in two years (or is that actually eight – did the time travel count?). Jack held his hand, softly stroking and all was right in his world.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack stood on the edge of the cliff by the old gun emplacement. Dawn was breaking, the still sea just becoming visible, the susurration of the surf against the rocks below a gentle background to his thoughts. He was as relaxed as he ever was. Soldier Jack continuously registered and analysed the noises, scents and view for potential threats, whilst his core being stilled and allowed the scene to fill him with pleasure. He deliberately stilled his thoughts, remaining in the moment. The daylight grew, the sun rising behind him, along with an off shore breeze that ruffled his hair and greatcoat. Birds began to sing, and daringly flew past the still silent man. Any one looking down from the cliff above onto the old gun emplacement could have been forgiven for thinking they were seeing a ghost from the war. The horn of the Irish ferry leaving Fishguard harbour finally roused him. He breathed deeply and turned to make his way back to Ianto.

Ianto was still asleep when he climbed back into the caravan. Jack realised he had never known Ianto to sleep for so long, for once he had slept free of nightmares, and without tossing and turning, brain still running on overdrive, waking early to fulfil all his responsibilities. Or, he reflected, it might be to do with not overdosing on caffeine……..he watched him for a while, enjoying the peaceful expression and occasional snorts of contentment as he shifted in his sleep. Then he turned and went to sit on the sofa, and watched the morning activity on the site. He particularly enjoyed the groups of young campers from the field next door as they made their way to the shower block.

Pretty young women and men in shorts could always entertain the cheeky side of Jack for a while.

"Enjoying the view?" Jack turned to Ianto who stood yawning at him from the kitchen.

"The one inside is much more alluring."

Ianto snorted, unable to make any more coherent thoughts yet, let alone reply to one of Jack's remarks. He ran his hand through his hair, and reached for the kettle. Jack came into the kitchen, cuddling Ianto. "Back to bed, I'll bring your tea through." Ianto nodded, "No toast though – the crumbs are murder if you lie on them."

Lunch on the beach, below the ruins of the church at Cwm Y Elgwys had been pleasant after their wander round Dinas head. They sat with their backs to the sea wall watching a beachcomber gathering driftwood left over from yesterday's storm. Apart from a lone dog walker and the beachcomber the beach was deserted.

"That beachcomber is an alien."

"How can you tell?" Ianto was drifting into a quiet doze, relishing the unaccustomed peacefulness.

"He just used a tentacle to gather a piece of wood from the sea, ten feet way."

Ianto's eyes snapped open. "Is it dangerous?"

Jack used his wrist strap to scan the figure. "No. He's amphibious, but indications are he's vegetarian. Probably flotsam and jetsam from the rift."

"So flotsam and jetsam from the rift now gathers flotsam and jetsam? Ironic."

Jack turned and smiled at Ianto, who was closing his eyes and relaxing again, head resting on Jack's shoulder.

"What shall we do tomorrow?" Jack felt restless, unused to doing so little.

"Portmeirion, where they filmed 'The Prisoner'. Always wanted to go there. Patrick McGoohan was gorgeous."

"No way am I going back there!"

Ianto felt Jack shake. He sat up, "What do you mean? Jack you're shaking."

Jacks eyes were wide but unseeing. In his mind he could see the bubbles chasing him, feel them enveloping, capturing him every time he tried to escape. "Number Six. They called me number Six. There was no way out Ianto, the sun always shone, but there was no way out. No one to trust."

Tears rolled down his face as he remembered. Ianto pulled him into a fierce hug. "Shh cariad, shhh, its OK." He could feel Jack almost physically pull himself together, take a shuddering breath. "Its OK, Jack, I'm here, look you're free. I'm so sorry love, I didn't know it was a true story. We wont go anywhere near the place. I won't even buy a piece of pottery." Jack smiled, a low watt effort but a smile none the less.

"Sorry Ianto, you mentioning it just took me by surprise. I hadn't thought about it in years."

"There are so many things I don't know about you Jack. So many secrets, sometimes I'm not sure I'll ever really know you."

"Its not so much secrets Yan, just that so much has happened to me, and we haven't exactly had time to talk over the last few years. Besides I prefer living in the moment. Just sometimes things take me by surprise. I let my guard down more around you than anyone. You know more than anyone."

Ianto felt a mix of amazement and elation. He pulled Jack closer, he didn't have the words to say to Jack about how good he made him feel. For a while all his insecurities faded. They sat for a while

"Just one question though Jack, how come 'The Prisoner" ended up on TV?"

"It was easier to make it into a TV series than to try and explain away all the odd goings on around Pertmeirion I guess." He shrugged and stood up, pulling Ianto to his feet.

"Tides coming in. How about we walk down to that pub we saw? What was it called 'Sailor's Safety'? If it is full of sailors we might find an able seaman or two……"

And yep, all those insecurities were right back where they belonged.

* * *

The Prisoner is a Sci-fi spy thriller filmed at Portmeirion in Wales. It has become bit of a cult series, and I like the idea that Jack is the real prisoner of the title. Although Patrick McGoohan was dishy too. There is a range of pottery that is made at Portmeirion and is also quite famous, it is or was designed by the daughter of the architect of Portmeirion village. With a bit of luck something might actually happen in this fic soon. Hope so. I'm getting a bit bored.


	7. Chapter 7

The drive down the track to the caravan site was familiar now, but Jack still loved to throw the car round the bends, seeing if he could make Ianto yell, Ianto was equally determined not to, even when it seemed as if they were going to drop off the edge of the cliff. His knuckles went white though as he gripped the door handle. Jack noticed and smiled to himself. He glanced at Ianto then swore as he looked back through the windscreen, slamming on the brakes hard. From here they could see the site spread out before them. Two army landrovers were parked beside the site office and a motorbike was heading out of the site onto their track. Ianto had seen them too. Jack looked in the rear view mirror, then swung himself round so that he could back up the track. There was a field gate, and he forced the rear of the car up to it, so that he could turn them round, and head back to the main road.

Strangely, Ianto found he was enjoying himself. He grinned at Jack, Jack laughed back at him. Action at last. They didn't even know if the army vehicles were a threat. But acting as if they were, thinking on their feet, running, even if it was in a car, this was what they did best. "Adrenaline Junkies R US" thought Ianto. He could hear the roar of the motorcycle as it tackled the steep hill. Jack suddenly pulled the car into the farmyard, running it behind a barn and a tractor, killing the engine. The motorcycle flashed past, heading out to the road. They had a glimpse of a red helmet, with the UNIT insignia on it. "And we're back!" said Jack, laughing.

Ianto didn't laugh. He had glanced in the wing mirror. "Jack, we have company." Jack swivelled round and looked through the rear window. Walking towards them was the alien from the beach. He had a double-barrelled shotgun, and it was pointing their way.

The alien walked up to Ianto's side of the car, and gestured with the gun for him to get out. Ianto did so, noting that Jack had sneaked out of his door, keeping low at the same time, using the car as cover. The alien couldn't keep both of them covered. Jack doubled back behind the car, and put his Webley to the alien's head.

"Lower the gun gently to the floor" he said. The alien did as he said. Ianto noticed he was trembling slightly. Superficially he looked like a human male, but his eyes were too small, the features of his face too rounded, as though it were a face shaped balloon rather than made of bone, and he had tentacles instead of arms.

Five minutes later and they were seated in the front room of the farmhouse. The alien and his human wife were sat on the sofa while Jack covered them with his webley. The shotgun hadn't even been loaded, but Jack and Ianto had too much experience to presume the alien wasn't dangerous.

"OK, so, I don't take to kindly to being threatened with a shot gun, loaded or not. Want to tell us what you were doing?" Jack asked

"You invaded our property, I was just protecting it."

"Most people just call the police."

"Out here it would take half an hour for them to arrive, plus these are a bit hard to explain away." The alien, who had introduced himself as Jed, waved his tentacles around.

"I can see where that might be a problem" remarked Ianto, "what planet are you from?"

"Fowgen"

"The sea planet? Asked Jack

Jed nodded, surprised that Jack had heard of it. His wife spoke for the first time. "How do you know so much? Why aren't you freaking out?"

"We're or rather were Torchwood." Said Ianto, he could see Jed had heard of them, he shrank back into the sofa.

Ianto would never be sure quite how it happened, and when he talked to Jed he was equally nonplussed, but half an hour later Jack was helping Jed to fix his spaceship.

His wife kept an eye out for UNIT, whilst Ianto got up to speed on the spaceship computers.

Twelve hours later Ianto left earth for the first, and possibly final time.

* * *

It's been a long time coming. Still not sure this fic works, but if I get this up I may finish it. Let me know if you like it or can think of anyway to improve it. (be gentle!)


	8. Chapter 8

Ianto was amazed by the spaceship. It wasn't the size, after all it was small enough to be hidden in a barn, it wasn't the colour because silvery blue was not that unusual in earth cars. It was the shape. It was round, with what looked like an observation turret in the middle. If he hadn't known better he would have thought he had wandered onto the set of the Jetsons.

Jack looked at him amused. "Cliché isn't it?" he remarked. Ianto shook his head "are you sure this isn't from the set of a sci fi movie?"

Jack grinned wider. "They had to get the idea from somewhere you know. This is your standard galaxy class runaround. Found on planets from across six solar systems, out my way. Built by Ford of course."

"Now you are having me on."

"Nope. Not the same company though. Ford means transport in the standard language of communications on spaceships, not sure what came first, the word or the company. Anyway, work to do!"

Jack had quickly found the fault in the fuel converter, and had moved on to general maintenance. Jed like many humans with cars knew how to drive his spaceship but had no idea how to fix it. He had only had it a few months when the rift deposited him on earth, breaking it in the process.

He showed Ianto how to fire up the computers, then left him to it. This is what had really taken the time. In themselves the computers were intuitive to use, but Ianto had to get his head round the basics of the communications language.

Jed and his wife had declined to come with them. Jed liked it on earth, even if he left he couldn't get back to his own time, and he had a life here, with his wife and his cows.

Ianto found himself shaking as they prepared for takeoff. Jack with his usual chutzpah had insisted Ianto operate the controls. For some reason this involved him standing very close behind Ianto, hands on his hips, chin on shoulder, and it was dammed distracting.

"Sir!" he warned

Jack wormed his arms round Ianto's waist and nuzzled his neck.

"Jack!" He felt Jack smile into his skin.

"I need to know you can operate this ship under any circumstances Ianto"

"Being seduced whilst attempting takeoff is common on spaceships is it?"

"Well it is on mine."

Ianto use a well-placed elbow to shove Jack back, laughing at the "oof" sound that escaped Jack's lips. He reached forward and pressed the final take off command. He couldn't help smiling, in English it read just like a notification in windows.

**Warning – pressing this command will cause your spacecraft to fly.**

**Press continue to carry on or cancel to abort.**

The runaround hovered gently above the ground. Ianto had already programmed in the first elements of the journey, he felt the hum of the engine under his feet, and watched the walls of the barn drift by as the craft moved towards the open doors.

The flight up through the atmosphere was just as exciting. They were seated for this, looking up through the observation turret. Jack had an eye on the controls, but Ianto could see the night sky above. It was only slightly cloudy today, and they rapidly ascended through them, till only the stars and satellites twinkled above. Ianto was curious that there still seemed to be areas of cloud and asked Jack, who glanced upwards from his console.

"Galaxies"

"Pardon?"

"They're other galaxies. From this distance they look like clouds."

Ianto finally knew the true meaning of awe.

He was monitoring communications. Their takeoff had been noted by air traffic control, and there had been a lot of excited voices calling for them to identify themselves. Jack only replied to Torchwood using a language Ianto had heard when he was cursing. Gwen replied, and Ianto took the risk of putting her on screen. Jack had always been careful not to allow his language to be put on the database, so allowing Gwen to see them would be the only way to get the help they needed to leave without obstruction.

Her eyes widened when she saw who it was she was talking to. Then she nodded once, and cut the connection. A message was sent to them, telling them that they had overshot the moon transit station, and giving them coordinates for the correct path. Ianto heard her commanding welsh voice informing all the other agencies that they were space tourists who had overshot the moon, and had now been put right. There was some sniggering and sarcastic comments, but they were left alone.

"OK, now we let George take the strain, and you and I can relax," Jack raised his eyebrows, "How about some coffee?"

Ianto realised Jack was hoping he would ask who George was, but he didn't rise to it. On earth automatic pilots were often known as George and he did have a reputation as the man who knew everything to uphold. That reputation was in danger now he was going into uncharted territory, so he needed to cling to what was left. He stood up, and walked downstairs to the small galley area. The spaceship was a bit like a boat in that way, with the observation deck housing the main controls with a small galley, bathroom and sleeping area on the deck below. He had found an unused coffee maker on the farm and installed it along with supplies Jed's wife had kindly given them.

* * *

The best defintion I have heard for chutzpah - A small boy pees through a letter box then rings the bell to see how far it went.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack sat back on the bench that ran on one side of the galley area and watched as Ianto made coffee.

"How are you Ianto?"

"I started the day drinking tea in a static caravan with chintz curtains, and a gas fire, I'm finishing it thousands of miles out in space making coffee. I ought to feel at least a little freaked out."

"Do you?"

Ianto turned and grinned at Jack, blue eyes sparkling with life. He shook his head. "Nope. I can honestly say I feel more alive, more excited, than I have in years. I have no idea what is going to happen next, but in this moment I feel absolutely fantastic."

Jack laughed, Ianto never ceased to surprise and delight. "So where would you like to go? We have a whole galaxy at our disposal."

"Preferably somewhere the aliens don't want to kill us?"

"Hey, we'll be the aliens now!"

Ianto smiled. "Yeah, well in that case, somewhere the locals won't want to kill the aliens?"

"Warm? Cold? Nightlife or landscapes?"

"Warm – and nightlife?"

Jack nodded. "Sounds good to me. The 4th moon of Suri comes to mind, it'll take about a week in this bucket, or we could stop off at the moon and take an intergalactic transport."

"If you can bear it, I think it might be safer to go the long way round. I bet UNIT have quite a presence on the moon."

Jack nodded and moved up to the observation deck to input the coordinates.

The runaround had artificial gravity, but it was lower than on earth, enabling Jack to partly climb and partly float gracefully up through the hatch. His upper body was halfway through when the ship lurched, and there was a terrific bang. Jack felt his ribs crack against the edge of the hatch, and the stars disappeared from the observation turret as he floated back down, to land with a gentle thump on the floor of the galley. Ianto was still standing, hands grasping onto the galley counter. Coffee mugs had also smacked into the floor, and Jack felt the warm liquid soak into his trousers.

"Ow!" Jack hugged his ribs, screwing up his eyes as he tried to breath through the pain.

"Jack? What the hell happened?" Ianto knelt down by Jack, concern and fear chasing across his face, "can I help?"

Jack shook his head. "Give me a moment, I'll be OK in a minute. Go upstairs – something blocked the stars, need to know what it is."

Ianto nodded and made his way to the observation deck. Jack was right the stars were completely blocked. The only light came from the glowing interface of the computer. He checked for damage and found the engines were off line. He did an external scan.

"Jack! If you can, I need you up here now!"

* * *

Soo long time no updates.... No excuses, and this is really short but hopefully will get me back into writing again. As will reviews please...

Also Yoshino in the Moonlight has started a forum about all aspects of Fandom at fansbbs dot net. go join in!

Finally, for all chocoholics, Brownies are even more amazing when made with Terry's chocolate orange. So losing weight is another new years resolution gone south.....


End file.
